Back to School
by Rilin
Summary: Set in V-Force. Now that the World Championships are over, the BladeBreakers are enrolled in school. With a new lesson and famous 'teachers' will they be able to survive. Sequel to Twist of Fate. Somewhat AU.
1. Enrolment

Another new fanfics from me, I must be on a roll.

Summary - Now that the World Championships are over, the BladeBreakers are enrolled in school. With a new lesson and famous 'teachers' will they be able to survive. Sequel to Twist of Fate.

Disclaimer – I, sadly, don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Back to School

Chapter 1 – Enrolment.

It was the first day of the second week at school for Tyson and Kenny after the World Championships. But this year there would be many more surprises other than the beyblading team they were on becoming the World Champions. It was the usual struggle to wake Tyson up but once he was up he left the house and headed to school. It was there that he met Kenny, who was often called The Chief, and Hilary, who he had become more friendly with, and headed into class.

"Now class, today we have two new students. Their names are Max Tate and Ray Kon. Please make them feel welcome and do we have any volunteers to show them around the school."

The teacher looked around the class to see if there was anyone, but no-one wanted to.

"Hmm, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary can you show Max and Ray around the school please," the three of them jumped and mumbled yes, "Max there is a seat next to Hilary and Ray, there is a seat in front of Tyson." Tyson looked up as his name was said, to see who the new students were, and was shocked to see that they were two of his team-mates.

_Hilary POV_

I look towards the teacher as she starts to speak, and realise that there are new students. One has blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes while the other has long, raven coloured hair and amber eyes. While I'm daydreaming I hear my name being called out to help show the new kids around so I mumble yes and start daydreaming again until I hear my name again. It turns out that one of the new kids is sitting next to me. Oh yippee, lucky me.

I feel a presence next to me and look up to see the blonde sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Max."

"Hi," I say back, "my name's Hilary."

_End Hilary POV_

The boy who was sat next to Ray looked at him and asked, "Hi, my name's Zack. Do you Beyblade?"

"Yeah." Behind them Tyson and Kenny were grinning.

"Are you any good?"

"Pretty good, why?" At this Tyson and Kenny were stifling laughs at Ray's statement.

"Do you want to battle at lunch?"

"Ok."

"Just beware; I'm the second best in the school."

"Who's the best then?" Ray asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It's Tyson; he won the regional tournament and joined a good team."

"What team was that?"

"You haven't heard of them! They're the World Champions, The BladeBreakers!"

"Now class, there is an assembly in 5 minutes so I want you all to start making your way down to the hall now." The teacher announced.

There was a clatter of chairs and desks as all the kids walked out the room. Hilary and Max hung back to wait for Tyson, Kenny and Ray.

"Tyson, don't you even start asking what we are doing here, because Mr D made us come. And stop laughing when I said I am pretty good at beyblading, you know how good I am, I could beat you easily." Ray warned.

"Wait, you know each other?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, you know me and Kenny disappeared from school for a long time after the regional tournament?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah."

"It's because we joined a beyblading team and toured the world. That team is the BladeBreakers, who are now the World Champions. You know who the two finalists were in the regional tournament?"

"Yeah, you and Kai Hiwatari. You two and the two semi-finalists formed the BladeBreakers, with The Chief as well. But how does this explain how you lot know each other." Hilary asked, getting frustrated.

"What Tyson is trying to say is that Max and Ray are the other two members of the BladeBreakers." Kenny explained.

"Now that makes a lot more sense. Is Kai here as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes but fortunately for us, he's older so he's in a different class." Max inputted

Hilary turned to Ray and asked "You said you could beat Tyson easily. What do you mean?"

Ray laughed, "What I mean is that Tyson tried and failed to beat someone using Dragoon and all his strength while I could beat them while injured and without Driger."

At this time they had come upon the crowd around the hall. Spotting someone standing away from everyone else, Ray darted away and dragged the person towards the group.

Max turned around to see who Ray had grabbed and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hi Kai, being your usual grumpy self?" Max teased as they walked into the hall.

"Hn." was Kais reply as he walked away to his class. Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Max and Ray sat down with the rest of their class.

The principal was stood up on the stage and started the assembly, "Welcome everyone. This assembly is about a new lesson that will take place every morning. Everyone is expected to attend as it will bring important guests into the school. You may be wondering who they are and what the lesson is about so I will tell you. First of all the lesson is going to be about beyblading as it is a growing sport. The guests will be teaching the lessons and the guests include a Beyblade hobby shop owner, the chairman of the BBA, the Director of Research for the PPB in America and many different beyblading teams such as the Majestics from Europe, the White Tigers from China and the World Champions themselves, the BladeBreakers.

"Our first lesson is now and it is being taught by one of the only famous female Beybladers, Emily of the All-Starz."

Ray and Max looked at each other and started whispering, "Beyblade hobby shop owner, that's your dad." Ray said

"Chairman of the BBA, is Mr D, and the Director of Research for the PPB is my mom."

Hilary was listening both to Emily and to Ray and Max, amazed that they could name the teams, "The Majestics, Oliver, Enrique, Robert and Johnny." Max listed.

"The White Tigers, I can see Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin again, the last time I saw them was at the party after the World Championships."

"You could have seen them again, except you were still injured from your battle with Bryan."

Hilary again focussed on Emily, but so did Ray and Max.

"Would you like a demonstration on different ways you can launch because if you do I need a volunteer. Preferably someone with their own blade."

Straight away Max's hand shot up into the air and Emily chose him. The rest of his class were shocked that he had his own Beyblade.

Behind the curtain, the rest of the teams were cracking up at Emily's lesson. They went silent when Emily picked a volunteer to hear the name.

"What's your name?" Emily asked to keep up the image because she knew who it was.

"Max"

"All the teams behind the curtain looked shocked.

"Judy, I only know one person with the name Max who has their own blade. Do you think it is him?" Michael asked

"I don't know."

From the stage the heard Emily ask, "What's your full name?"

"Max Tate." Max answered.

Just then from behind the curtain, all of the students heard a giggle before the person was shushed.

Ray leaned over towards Hilary, Kenny and Tyson and whispered, "That's Mariah, I would know her giggle at anytime."

Just then the lesson ended and it was lunch. Zack came up to Ray and dragged him to a beydish, Tyson, Hilary and the Chief following. What they didn't know was that Mr Dickenson was following them to watch. Once Zack and Ray arrived at the beydish they took up their launch positions while Tyson refereed.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

The battle was over in a matter of seconds, Driger was spinning in the dish while Zack's blade was on the floor behind him. The crowd around the two stared while Tyson stated "The winner is Ray. If you can beat the second best in the school, try beating the best." Tyson then took up his launch position while Zack took over the role of referee.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

This battle took longer but in the end Dragoon was on the floor while Driger was spinning in the centre of the dish. Driger flew back to Ray's hand.

"Bravo boys, may I talk to you in private for a minute."

Both of them looked up and smiled at the speaker. "Sure." they replied together.

* * *

And it's complete. I wanted to carry on but it was already quite long. There are 3 other teams that are going to teach but if anyone can guess who they are, a jar of cyber cookies to you. Ta ta for now.


	2. BladeBreakers meet 'Teachers'

I'm back again with the next chapter of Back to School. This chapter will reveal who wanted to talk to Tyson and Ray, and also the rest of school and after.

Disclaimer – how can I own Beyblade if I'm British.

" " means speaking.

' ' means thoughts.

_Italics_ means talking to bit-beast.

_**Bold italics**_ means bit-beast talking.

* * *

Chapter 2 – BladeBreakers meet 'Teachers'

After Tyson and Ray walked away with the mysterious visitor, Kenny and Hilary followed. They saw where they had gone and entered the room, much to the surprise of the occupants.

"Chief, Hilary, how did you know where we were?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, we just followed you." Kenny answered.

"Well, now we have three members of the BladeBreakers, we can go and meet up with the other teams."

"What about me?" Hilary asked.

"Can she come with us? She already knows all of our team." Tyson asked the mysterious stranger.

"Ok, yes she can come, and what is your name." This last part was aimed towards Hilary.

"It's Hilary."

"Well, Hilary my name is Mr Dickenson, but many people call me Mr D, and I am the Chairman for the BBA. Kai is talking to his friends while Max is talking to his mother and the team she coaches. We should head back to them."

With that the 5 people headed to the room behind the hall, where all the teams were located. Entering the room, Ray, Tyson and Kenny started pointing out teams to Hilary.

"There are the Majestics."

"And the White Tigers."

"Max, the All-Starz and Max's mom and dad."

"Kai and his friends, the Demolition Boys... Wait the Demolition Boys. Why are they here, they tried to kill us in the World Championships." Tyson exclaimed.

"Shut up Tyson, and there are the Saint Shields, who keep on trying to seal away our bit-beasts." Ray continued.

"Ok, I just want to make sure that everyone is here. When I call your team name, then your names make your way to the front. First is the Saint Shields. Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam and Dunga.

"The Demolition Boys, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. The Majestics, Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny.

These twelve bladers walked up to the front of the room and sat down in some chairs.

"The All-Starz, Michael, Eddy, Steve and Emily. Mr Tate and Judy. The White Tigers, Lee, Mariah, Ian and Gary." The 8 teens and two adults made their way to the front and sat.

"And last but not least, the BladeBreakers, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray." Unluckily for the BladeBreakers, the only space at the front was next to the Demolition Boys. Both of the teams were grumbling under their breath until Mr Dickenson spoke again.

"Now, as most of you already knew..."

"What do you mean most of us?" Tala asked, interrupting Mr D.

"Well, one team only found out today, as two were already enrolled in this school, and I enrolled the others into the school last week. You are all going to teach a session at this school. They can be about anything you want, as Emily has demonstrated. From tomorrow the order is going to be:

Judy, Bryan, Mariah, Dunga, Johnny, Mr Tate, Tyson, Michael, Ozuma, Kai, Joseph, Kevin, Eddy, Enrique, Spencer, Oliver, Ian, Max, Robert, Me, Gary, Mariam, Tala, Lee, Kenny and Steve. Now, as some of you may have noticed, I have missed one person. Can anyone name who that person is?"

"The World Champion."

"Yes, Mariah. The World Champion. His lesson will be last. That is the end of the meeting and some of you need too get to class before you are late."

At the back of the room, Hilary had been keeping track of who had been mentioned and had only just realised who hadn't. 'That's how Ray beat Zack and Tyson so easily, he's the World Champion. Tyson's invited me to his dojo after school and I'll bet that the rest of the team will be there, I'll confront Ray then.'

When Hilary saw the BladeBreakers leave the room, she quickly followed before she was noticed by the other teams. She saw Kai leave the others towards his own classroom, but followed the others to their classroom.

* * *

Once they arrived, they took their seats just before the teacher started the lesson. Hilary and Max started passing notes between each other as both of them already knew what was being taught. Zack was staring in awe at Ray, because of what had happened at lunch. Tyson and Kenny were sniggering quietly at this but stopped when Ray shot them an annoyed look.

_Driger, can you ask Dragoon to stop Tyson from laughing at me?_

_**Certainly Ray. **_With that Driger left Rays mind and talked to Dragoon. Dragoon the talked to Tyson.

_**Tyson, can you please stop laughing at Ray, it is annoying Driger.**_

_I will Dragoon, but it looks like Ray has found someone that likes to Beyblade and knows about the BladeBreakers but doesn't recognise him as the World Champion._

_**I know that you find that funny, but you have just lost your status as the best Beyblader in the whole school.**_

Little did either of them know Draciel, Driger and Dranzer were listening in on the conversation and relaying it back to Max, Ray and Kai.

* * *

Back with the teams and the three adults, Mr Dickenson was talking to Judy, "I just witnessed two brilliant battles between the two best bladers in the school and a newcomer to the school."

"Who are the two best bladers in the school? You should bring them here to meet all of us. And the one who battled them."

"I think I might, but you already know two of them. You should also know that Max has been enrolled in this school, as well as the rest of the BladeBreakers."

"Let me guess, one of the ones who battled was Tyson but I don't know who the other one could be."

"Let me bring them here and you will find out."

With that Mr Dickenson walked out of the room and went to talk to the principal of the school.

* * *

The class looked bored until the principal walked into the room. He had a quick word with the teacher and then walked back out of the room.

"Mr Jones would like to speak to Kai Hiwatari outside." Kai stood up with a groan, amid all the whispers as to what it was about. He walked outside to see Mr Jones waiting for him. "Mr Dickenson has asked to see you, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Tyson Granger, Zack Wheeler and Kenny. I think it might be something to do with beyblading." Kai could only smother another groan as he knew it had to do with the BladeBreakers. They stopped outside another classroom and Kai waited outside as Mr Jones walked inside.

He talked to the teacher again and left to wait outside with Kai.

"Listen up class, Mr Jones would like to speak with Max Tate, Ray Kon, Tyson Granger, Zack Wheeler and Kenny outside." These six people walked outside to see Kai leaning against the wall in his trademark pose. Mr Jones explained to the six that Mr Dickenson wanted to speak to them and where they were to meet him. The seven of them walked to the room, looked at each other, then one of them knocked. Mr Dickenson came out of the room and saw who it was.

"Ah, boys and of course lady, you may know why I wanted to talk to you about but if you didn't know I will explain. Tyson and Zack are the two best Beybladers in the school, but were both beaten by Ray…" Kai tuned him out after this as he knew that Zack was going to meet the other teams. He snapped back to attention when he heard the team-name.

"You have of course heard of the BladeBreakers," At this Kai snorted, "What you didn't know is that Kai is the team captain of the BladeBreakers." Zack looked at Kai, stunned.

"Now Zack, because of your status in the school you are going to meet some world class Beybladers. In this room are the teachers for the Beyblade lessons. Kai is also going to teach, along with the rest of his team." Mr Dickenson gestured for them all to follow but first of all put them in order so he could announce to the room. They all walked in and Mr Dickenson began to speak.

"Now everyone settle down. With me I have the first and second best Beybladers in this school. This is Zack Wheeler and he is the second best in the school while the best in the school you all know, as he has battled against all of your different teams. It is of course Tyson, from the BladeBreakers." Both Zack and Tyson walked forward, looking embarrassed.

"Now, both of these young gentlemen were beaten today by a newcomer to the school, who only started today. As all of you know, especially you Tala, this person can beat someone the same strength as himself while injured and having lost his bit-beast the day before." It was a surprise to Mr Dickenson that all of the people in the crowd didn't know that. Kai stepped forward and said "Me, Tyson and Max were the only ones that knew about Driger disappearing." Tyson and Max nodded while Kenny said, "Tyson told me after he had found out himself."

Ray wasn't listening to this as he was talking to Driger, _Driger, you never did explain why you disappeared._

_**I disappeared because you had used up most of your energy in that battle against Bryan. You started to regain that energy during the night but used it up again in your battle with Tala. If you hadn't battled with Tala and Wolborg, you would have regained your energy quicker and I would have come back quicker.**_

_But I was the only one that had a chance of winning. Max and Kai had both lost their bit-beasts and Tyson was exhausted by his battle with Tala._

_**That is true but do you remember that you lost me the day before and that you were still injured. That battle with Bryan and Falborg scarred you for life. Remember.**_

Ray snapped out of his thoughts when he was nudged by Kenny. Mr Dickenson was still speaking.

"Now the person who beat both Zack and Tyson is Ray who is also standing here. While the BladeBreakers are here I have noticed that everyone is avoiding one team. I know what the reason is but Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer have given me an explanation of why they acted as they did in the World Championships. Some of you may remember Boris Balkov, some of you may not but he was controlling how they acted but Boris was arrested. In fact, I think they should apologise for what they did."

Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer walked up to the front and said their apologies, but afterwards, Ian sat down again while the other three turned towards the BladeBreakers. Tala went first and walked up to Tyson.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in our match. We should have never acted like that in the first place." Tala said, sounding sincere. He shook hands with Tyson and walked back to his seat.

Spencer walked up to Max first and stated "I shouldn't have took Draciel from you." He then walked up to Kai and also stated "I also shouldn't have taken Dranzer from you Kai, I was just angry at you for betraying us. I guess both of our teams were angry at you." He shook hands with Max and Kai then sat down.

Bryan took a deep breath then walked up to Ray. Nearly everyone in the room visibly tensed while Zack looked on confused. "Ray, I'm sorry for trying to kill you in our match. After our match, Falborg made me see sense and I've regretted it ever since. I guess you shouldn't trust me after that but I hope you can."

"Bryan, I do forgive you, but I don't know if I can ever trust you because of what happened." Ray answered truthfully. Zack noticed that he was sub-consciously tracing a scar on his arm, which went from his elbow to his wrist. Bryan and Ray shook hands then Bryan went back to his seat.

After the apologies, the different teams started to talk to each other. Ray noticed that Zack was looking confused and sat next to him.

"Zack, what's wrong? You look confused."

"It's just that I don't know what all of that was about. I recognised the Demolition Boys but I don't know what they meant and why they were talking to you."

Ray sighed. "I'll tell you but you need to keep this secret. You know I pretended I didn't know who the BladeBreakers are?"

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew who they were."

"I did actually know who they were."

"What? Why did you pretend you didn't then?"

"I pretended because I didn't want people to know that I'm one of the BladeBreakers. It's the same when I said that I'm a pretty good Beyblader when I'm actually world class. Anyway, the Demolition Boys faced against us in the World Championship Finals. A few days before they attacked the bus we were on and took Draciel, Max's bit-beast, and left Max injured and us stranded. In the battles it was Kai against Spencer, but the dish was rigged to Spencer's advantage. Spencer won and took Dranzer, Kai's bit-beast.

"The next battle was me against Bryan. The problem this time was that Bryan used the air as a weapon, and believed in attacking the blader not the blade. This was bad for me. The first round Bryan won and the rest of my team tried to convince me to give up but I didn't. I won the next two rounds but in the process was injured and Driger, my bit-beast disappeared. The next battle was the day after and was Tyson against Tala. After the first round Tala enclosed the two of them in an iceberg to stop anyone from interfering. Tala won the first round, Tyson won the second round and the third round was a draw. This meant that we needed a tie break to decide who wons, just like in the Asian tournament against the White Tigers, the first one for us as a team. It was decided that Tala would battle for the Demolition Boys while the person with the best chances of winning would battle for us. So we decided that as both Draciel and Dranzer gone, and Dragoon's blade nearly destroyed, I would battle.

In the battle Tala kept on telling me to bring out Driger, but as I've already said, he had disappeared. In the end both blades flew up into the air and landed on the rim, one went in while the other went out."

"Let me guess, your blade landed in the dish while Tala's fell out so you won and became the World Champion. That's how you beat me and Tyson so easily. What was the Asian tournament like?"

"It was good, even though our main rivals were the White Tigers. That was bad because whoever received the sacred White Tiger bit-beast was destined to lead the White Tigers but the last person to receive it left the White Tiger Valley and travelled. The next time he met the White Tigers, they hated him for leaving."

"The sacred White Tiger. I've heard of that. There's a legend that an ancient clan tried to seal away all of the sacred spirits and sealed all but four. These four were passed down for generations and now have different names. They were once called the Black Turtle of Sea, Red Phoenix of Fire, Blue Dragon of Wood and White Tiger of Gold. I don't think it's true though." Zack explained.

"It is true." A voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Ozuma and Mariam behind them.

"Are you here to try and steal Driger again?" Ray asked.

"No, I'm here to explain why we are after your bit-beasts. That legend is true. The clan is the Saint Shields clan and for generations we have been trying to seal away the four sacred bit-beasts." Ozuma started.

"Draciel is the Black Turtle of Sea, Dranzer is the Red Phoenix of Fire, Dragoon is the Blue Dragon of Wood and your Driger is the White Tiger of Gold. We have made it our duty to seal away the four before they can be used for evil." Mariam carried on.

"You are the only one of the four who know why we are after them. If we do seal them away, you will never see them again. For the time this teaching thing is going on, we will back off. Let that be a final warning." With that Ozuma and Mariam walked away.

"Now you see why I don't like to talk about these things. I think it's time for us to go back to class anyway, Kai and the others are just leaving."

Zack craned his head but could just see the door, but not who was around it. "How can you see the door, let alone the people by it?"

"This is another thing you can't tell anyone else because if you do, they will become racist. I'm a neko-jin which means I have feline blood. Most of the people from White Tiger Valley are neko-jins." They both ran to catch up to the others and did just outside of their classroom door. The rest of the day passed and the BladeBreakers + Hilary met up at Tyson's Dojo.

Tyson and Kenny were once again sniggering at Ray, while Ray was getting more wound up and Kai, Max and Hilary were wondering what was going on. Ray couldn't take any more and was just about to go after them, when a voice said, "Ray, you had better calm down, you know what happens when you get too angry." Every one jumped and turned to see the White Tigers, the All-Starz and the Majestics.

"At least I don't do what you do when you get angry Lee. Remember what happened when Kevin played a trick on you just before I left. But I wasn't going to hurt them… much." Ray answered without turning around. All the teams laughed but then Ray remembered what Ozuma and Mariam told him.

"Guys, Ozuma and Mariam told me something important today. Everyone looked over at him. "It concerns their attempts to seal away Driger, Draciel, Dranzer and Dragoon."

"What?"

"They're part of a clan that for generations has tried to seal away all of the world's sacred spirits, which are also called bit-beasts. They nearly succeeded once but failed to seal away the four strongest in the world. These four were called the sacred bit-beasts. Their proper names are the Black Turtle of Sea, Red Phoenix of Fire, Blue Dragon of Wood and White Tiger of gold but they have other names which people now them as. In order they are Draciel, Dranzer, Dragoon and Driger."

"Wait, the Saint Shields. Aren't they the other team that are helping us, along with the Demolition Boys?"

"Yeah, they also said, and this is a direct quote 'If we do seal them away, you will never see them again. For the time this teaching thing is going on, we will back off. Let that be a final warning.' At least the attempts to get them have stopped."

"Ray, you do know that you have just cursed us by saying that."

The rest of the day was spent by catching up with the other teams. Hilary was staying at Tyson's overnight so after the other teams and everyone but Ray had gone to bed, she walked outside to the pond, where she found Ray.

"Ray, I've got something to ask you."

"Ask then."

"Earlier on, when the order of who was teaching was said, your name wasn't on the list. Why wasn't it?"

"Actually, it was. It was just not read out."

"Where was it then?"

"At the end which means I'm the World Champion. You know all of us got called out of class today. It was because Mr D wanted to let Zack meet the other teams, and also so the Demolition Boys could apologise for what happened in Russia."

"What did happen in Russia." I heard some things about it but not the whole story."

"Basically, Biovolt wanted to take over the world but they were stopped."

"Why did the Demolition Boys apologise and what for?"

"Because they were the team that were created to take over the world and they apologised because one of them took Dranzer and Draciel, one of them trapped Tyson and himself in an iceberg, one of them stopped us from trying to find Kai when he betrayed us and the last one," here Rays voice dropped to a whisper, "tried to kill me." He then showed Hilary the main scar from that battle. "In the finals, Kai lost, I won even though I got injured and Tyson drew. In the tie break, we had to go with our best chance of winning, which was me. In the end I won, even though I used nearly all of my energy, if I used any more I would have died. While I was healing Tyson and Chief came back here for school and then me, Max and Kai followed. On the way back we were confronted by the Saint Shields, but I was the only one that won, Max lost and Kai and Tyson drew. We've also been challenged by some other people after our bit-beasts but now we know why." With that Ray got up and went to bed. Hilary followed and all of the BladeBreakers were asleep.

* * *

I knows it's a crappy ending but I couldn't think anymore. I forgot to tell you but this story skips out parts of the V-Force storyline while it keeps others such as the island episodes and also with the confrontations when Driger gets taken and sealed, and the battles in the amusement park. Ta ta for now.


End file.
